Ice, Rain and Sun
by IM-N0t-PRoMised
Summary: AU Gruvia. A cold-hearted businessman meets an eccentric, woman who sees ghost. Though he does not believe it, he uses her as a potential tool for his company, while knowing she needs him for protection. As time pass through, will they be able to solve the mystery of the dark and brutal past? Based off from Korea's Master Sun.
1. Chapter 1: The Sun

_Chapter 1: The Sun_

 _The world holds sadness and fear contained in the hearts us who dwell the world itself. Yet there is an ever shining, bright light that shines through the cold and darkest hearts of all…_

* * *

Juvia's POV

As the sun began to set, I felt tears brimming in my eyes, as a nervous feeling entered my stomach. Watching the darkness filling the sky as a huge storm began to brew, a cold rush passed through my shaking, unnervingly pale body. " _Help me…"_ a soft yet chilling voice whispered breathing towards my ear. I immediately turned around to find nothing but the sparkling view of the city lights. Rushing, I ran down the stairs hoping that it wouldn't catch me. Let's just say that there are thing you can't see with the turn of the blind eye.

Finally, I arrived to my apartment hurriedly slamming and locking the doors. " _Dear Kami-sama, please help Juvia."_ However, my prayer weren't answered (again), as deformed face approached me from the corner of my tinted blue room. Its eyes were hollowed out, plain black, while translucent blood dripped from it. Its smile was stitched on its bald white face.

Closing my eyes, I hollered, "What do you want from Juvia?"

 _Live with fear, die with fear._

Silence filled the room, as she felt the threatening aura disappear. Blinking one eye open, the terrifying ghost formed into an old lady's face, who had a kind wrinkly smile. She softly said with a tear, "Please help me…"

* * *

Normal POV

"Sir, so you're saying that your _dead_ wife wants you to keep this house, if I'm hearing this correctly," a very handsome, yet cynical man named Gray Fullbuster replied skeptically in a cold tone.

"Yes, and it's her living blue rose that gives me the sign not to", the said man replying convincingly in an almost pleading tone. Vicious as he is, Gray just smirks in a rather, sadistic way. He then chuckled as if the whole entirety of this man was just another sick joke.

"As if this theory of yours is believable, Gray answered back. "Don't try to fool me with your silly belief, this lot was mine, and will be mine." He then went to the blue rose held in glass by the windowsill.

"Do you really think, that someone, like me, would believe in those vacuous stories of yours? If this rose makes a single sign that proves me wrong, I shall leave this house alone. However, if it were the opposite, then this lot is mine."

Caressing the rose in a spiritless manner, he question the gleaming plant in a rather mocking and disinterested way. " Would you, or would you not like to keep this lot?" The rose remained still. He then chuckled once again, giving the old man his arrogant look.

"Safe to say that this lot is mine, sir." As if he hadn't already broken the man down, he grabbed a nearby scissor.

"May you rest in peace," he whispered sarcastically, and snipped off the blue rose. He eyed the man with a cold, yet devilish glare. _He will rue this day_ , the man had thought. Gray stood up and headed out to leave.

Standing outside he said, "Oh lightning, hit me with all the pain in the world to prove me wrong." He pretended to look confused for a moment before his face returned to it's arrogant form.

"Oh, well this means I've been right all along."

The man then rushed and grabbed the broken blue rose as tears began to form in his eyes. "What you can't see, is what you will get, you hear me!"

"Tch," was the answer he got when Gray entered the car and sped off in that stormy night. Unbeknownst to him, in his cold dark world he will meet the sun that he had been ignoring for so long. And that fate had not decided for the lightning to hit him, for fate new that there were more painful things to come.

* * *

 **This is just the intro so the next chapter would be way longer than this!**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated but remember that words are very dangerous things to put out.**

 **Next chapter: The Fateful Storm**

 _ **"** Gray-sama, don't leave Juvia!"_

 _"Don't embarrass me in front of my secretary!"_


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm

**A great big thank you for those who reviewed, followed and favorite this story! Here is chapter 2…**

 _Chapter 2: The Fateful Storm_

 _Through a storm, her light still shines…through_ _the storm on a dark fatefu l_ _day starts a new beginning._

 _ **Song of the day:**_ _Driving me Crazy- Hyorin (SISTAR): Master's Sun OST_

* * *

Normal POV

A figure dressed in a wet blue raincoat trudged along a muddy path, approaching dim-lit wooden house. Arriving at the door, she took of her hood and knocked softly on the door. The door then opened, and a scruffy man in a black and white clothing looked at her with a frown.

"Who in the world are ye, and what do you want," he said in an annoyed tone.

"Um, Sir I…I would just like to give you a gift from your mother," she said as she fiddled with her blue hair. She then took out a small red box, and handed it to the man.

"She said that would like you to sell these jewelries worth at least 50,000 jewels for the debt and her funeral."

The man gave her a look of surprise and immediately opened the red box, searching through the jewelries.

As the woman then began to leave, she suddenly turned to the man and said, "Your mother also wanted me to say this…"

"YOU BETTER NOT WASTE THIS MONEY ON GAMBLING, YOU EMPTY-MINDED SON OF A BASTARD," she shrieked, while heavily blushing at the same time.

She hurriedly put on her hood, as she ran away, very embarrassed at what she'd done.

"Aish, why are you so stupid Juvia…"

* * *

Gray's POV

Sitting at the back of my expensive car, with my expensive clothes and shoes…you get it now don't you? I am rich, but also handsome. _I'm handsomely rich_.

"Hey Ice Princess, would you put on your clothes," my _oh so_ annoying secretary replied

"Wha-when did this happen," quickly putting my clothes on. Scratching the back of my head, I quickly regained my formal posture, ignoring the fact that I had put on my clothes backwards.

"Oi, Gray! Would you stop disrespecting the people who still believes," Natsu said in a disappointed voice.

"They're just customers that I have no care for whatsoever, and they're the ones spending their own belief and money on my mall." I said rather coldly, yet again.

"And this is why I call you _Ice Princess;_ you're cold, harsh and are like a princess. You're a stuck-up, whiny, little brat," he spat out.

"Tch, whatever."

" _Tch, whatever,"_ he then mocked in a prissy tone.

" Wait, what is that," he abruptly stopped, and looking out the window, I saw what I think is a woman in a blue raincoat, waving her hands up to the sky as if saying goodbye.

Natsu then rushed with an umbrella and spoke to the strange woman. Yes, definitely a woman; and a weird one at that. He then led the woman to my car, and wait- _oh no._

Entering my car she shook off the rain from her, splattering dirty water on my costly suit. "Would you please move over," I spoke harshly, once again.

"Er, Juvia cannot move over any-ahh!"

Man, can she scream. Suddenly, something cold and wet grabbed my arm. And then it was my turn to scream. And as much as I would like to tell you that it was a manly scream, it was not. It was shriller and squeakier than the scream from the girl who sat beside me.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Get away from me you insane, mental, low-life woman!"

She then began to sniff as tears formed in her eye. "Juvia is very sorry that she has frightened you. It's just that the ghosts have been bothering Juvia lately."

Her face the reformed as she grinned,"Wait a second, Sir took the ghost away!"

Taken aback by her ghost confession, and sudden change of mood, I seethed with disgust, "Juvia, huh? My name is Gray Fullbuster, and is the CEO of IceMage Mall and Incorporated. And I couldn't care for your wants and belief. But I do care about you touching me."

She then became silent and scooted away.

Waiting a few more kilometers, Natsu spoke again, "Gray, my motion sickness pills are wearing off-ugh, I don't feel well."

"What was that _princess_ ," I smirked.

"Fine I'm sorry, 'kay?" He sat there whining and groaning the entire time. After a while I spotted a familiar building. _This is perfect…_

"Natsu, stop here." He took this time to take his pills. I then turned and faced Juvia.

"You, _Rain Woman,_ get out of my car.

"But Gray, this is the mental hospital," Natsu responded, getting over his sickness.

"Exactly, and that is where she belongs," I smirked.

"No Natsu-san, Juvia will get out; only if Gray-sama follows," she answered with a dreamy tone in her voice. God knows what goes on in her mind. Opening the car door on her side, I pushed her out. While she falls pathetically to the cement ground, I slammed the door closed and the locked it.

She then hurriedly stood up as she banged on the moving car."Gray-sama, don't leave Juvia!"

Stop embarrassing me in front of my secretary!"

As her wails and screams began to fade, Natsu spoke again.

"So sir would you like me to record this for presentation," he spoke in a serious manly tone, with hint of a tease.

With a sigh, I replied, "Forget everything that happened."And we sped off our own way.

* * *

Juvia's POV

On that stormy night, I felt safe even though darkness filled the sky. Each night I would always pray that one day the heavens would send me comfort down to earth. And they did.

"Gray-sama…," I sighed dreamily.

Once again I pray that I would see him once more, the one that gave comfort and protection I needed. And that one day my life would change into a whole new way. A life where even though the sun doesn't always shine, I'd still be happy with what I have. And that I would be able to sleep in comfort without any nightmares. And just like tonight, I would be able to smile in the morning light.

I yawned softly, as my eyelids began to feel heavy. And off I went into a comfort of a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Gray's POV

" _Gray, try to believe what you cannot see okay? Remember that there are people who lie a lot you know?" She then looked at me with her gentle smile that she always wore._

" _Gray, always remember that where there is faith, there would always be hope, so never lose hope that things might get better…"_

The dream then altered into fire-filled place, with a familiar laugh that I haunted my dreams and turned them into nightmare. And then suddenly, the world turn pitch black.

A chilling voice then filled the darkness, " _It's me, the female b****._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Ice, Rain, and Sun!**

 **Constructive criticism is appreciated and virtual cookies to anyone who does!**

 _Next Chapter: The Sunrise_

 _"Hi I'm Lyon Vastia, nice to meet you!"_

 _"Little sun, big sun huh?"_


	3. Chapter 3: The Sunrise

**I'll be updating at least twice a week starting from now on. I also need a beta-reader for my stories if any would like to volunteer.**

 _Song of the Day: Helena by My Chemical Romance: Dedicated to all the souls that walk on earth_

 _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and Master Sun will never be mine. It belongs to Mr. Hiro Mashima and the Hong sisters._

 _Chapter 3: The Sunrise_

* * *

Normal POV

Laying down on the rooftop, and basking down against the hot sun, Juvia was sleeping peacefully on that hot summer day. With a sigh, she fluttered her eyes pen to see another stare at her.

Frightened as she thought it was a ghost, she screamed. However, the man told her to calm down and told her that he wasn't a killer or anything. And Juvia saw that he was most definitely not a ghost.

He was a man that was about three inches taller than her, with slightly tanned skin and a blue tinted silver hair. He looked at her with his sharp eyes yet soft eyes and said, " Hi, I'm Lyon Vastia," he gently smiled.

"I just moved in room 404, just below room 409," he continued.

Juvia then exclaimed, "Oh, Juvia lives at room 409, here on the rooftop!"

Lyon smiled and blushed at his new neighbor's excitement. He then said his goodbye, with her voice and pretty face stuck in his mind.

* * *

Gray's POV

"You call this huge," I scolded an employee.

"The symbol of IceMage Inc is so small, that I can barely see it," I complained.

"But sir," the employee began, "This is as big as it gets…"

"Well make it bigger!"

"Yes sir, I'll do that then, sorry for the trouble."

These people are frustrating. The owner of Fiore Kingdom (my biggest rival) is coming, and yet everything was still imperfect. I had employees add more bouquets, ribbons, and gold trimming with tinsels. Yet still something was missing from the venue. Of course!

I then had employee place a shining and glittering sun, filled with diamond and clear crystals, and of course there were silver and gold. _Better_ , I thought. Now it was perfect.

"Have the guest and photographers come in the wedding is to start in five hours."

Finishing all of the task to be done, I then once again look at the sun. Its familiar gleam gave me chills. _You think that you still occupy as the brightest thing my life, but you don't. Not anymore._

Juvia's POV

"You're fired!" Once again, I was fired. This is all because of my stupid ability, to see _ghost_. Trudging my way to the local, yet expensive mall, I again walked my way ove at its renowned café, _Café Sorciere._ It was one of my favorite places in the world, because it had the feeling of cozy cottage home. It was filled with the smell of dark espresso and sweet smelling fresh, hot bakery and was bright with the electric fireplace at the corner.

"Juvia-nee!"

"Meredy!"

My younger adopted sister Meredy, worked in this café. She had her uniform, with a tag that said, _manager._

"Meredy, Juvia wonders where Ultear-san is?" Ultear was the store manager, and though she had a strict face to go along with her job, she was still yet kind and understanding. She took Meredy under her wing while I was in coma, and paid for my medication. I was absolutely grateful for what she did.

Meredy sweat-dropped and replied, " She put in hot chili sauce in his drink while he was in his meeting with Jura Neekis, the co-owner of Lamia Scale. He's also one of the richest business men in Magnolia."

I laughed at the Ultear cruel ways, knowing that she meant it for the good. Buying coffee for the ghost that got me fired, I then headed off to buy new clothes and hair products.

* * *

Chelia's POV

"You know that if you go back to that silly career of yours, you'll never make it through right," I questioned my soon-to-be husband in worry.

"I know, but at least I tried," he responded with the dark look in his eyes.

I knew myself that he didn't want to marry for fame, and neither did I. "Do you want, to cancel the wedding?"

"No it's fine, I'm gonna be fine." With that said, he left the room.

I gave out an exasperated sigh. I feel sorry that he had to do this, but this is for the good. As if, the good of _fame._

A few moments after the little talk occurred, my manager then popped in, as we recalled the guest attending the wedding. We came across my high school friends. She then pointed to a girl whom she called very pretty and beautiful. Recalling the familiar face, the face that I would never forget, I chuckled.

" _Little sun, Big sun, huh?"_

Juvia Loxar, the girl that shined throughout the years. Chelia, the girl who shone a light, dim yet beautiful. Juvia, the girl that protected me, cared for me, and cried for me. She was the most caring and nicest girl in the world.

 _Flashback_

" _Little Chelia, the nerd," the leader of the mean girls said in snort with a tone of disgust. She then eyed me as she began kick and punch me, bruising my ribs and pale face._

 _As she then began to ready for another punch I closed my eyes, as I shook in nervousness and fear. I prayed that I'll just die to get over quickly, so I would never feel any more pain. However, a flash of blue and white sped in front of me as she covered me defensively._

 _She then gave them a darkened glare, as a look of disgust glinted in her eye. "You think you're all pretty, but all you do put makeup on to hide the ugly truth behind your heart," she seethed with anger._

 _In a quick moment, she took the trio down with a swift kick, and punch after punch. She then smiled at me with her grazed face and helped me up. She spoke with a beaming grin as she said, "Never think you're ugly, because what's inside your heart makes you the prettiest person in the world._

 _Soon after that, we then became best friends, until she disappeared. I was worried, but however was too busy to look for her because of my acting career. And for all of that I'm extremely guilty. But this story explains why we're called the suns. For she was the one who shines ever so brightly, giving light to those in darkness._

 _Flashback done_

"She's done so many things for many you know." I then told my secretary to make a late invite for her. I wonder if she was successful, or pretty right now. I sighed wondering if she'd come or not.

"I guess time will tell."

* * *

Juvia's POV

I was near the venue at the mall, when a cold breeze rushed through me. Turning around I saw a ghost of a girl with a rotting blank face, splashed with a black handprint slapped across the left of her face.

Running away from her, she then placed a hand on my shoulder. Her face now turned into an innocent, yet pretty face. Misty tears then began to roll off her cheek, as she fiddled with her blue hair; just like I do when I'm nervous, scared, or worried.

Telling me her story, I began to tear up too. She then asked me one last favor, and I was then left with mission to do. _Romeo Conbolt…_

* * *

Lyon's POV

Looking through the security camera, I saw an unforgettable face. _Juvia…_ She had her hair curled into a soft wavy length. She wore a simple silver chain necklace that went well with her pretty blue dress.

I then decided to go to her, but however changed my mind. I sighed in exasperation. I have to remember the reason why I came here. Turning the other way, I then headed for the venue I was scheduled to work at. _You need to protect him…_

Deciding against the will of want of my own thoughts, I hurried down to the venue which was to begin in four hours the least. Yet still her voice stuck in my mind. And that's where I knew that I could never get it off.

* * *

Juvia's POV

Arriving in the IceMage Mall, I then began to hold on tight to the stiff, cold metal box. A ghostly face, fresh with lonely tears appeared repeatedly on my mind. _I promise you a promise that I'll never break,_ I thought.

However, that was not the only thing I was looking for. There were two other things that I was here to find. First was my dear friend Chelia, and of course my dear beloved, _Gray-sama_. I curiosly poked around the mall, meeting strange ghost along the way.

I then arrived at sparkling gold tinseled place that could've been mistaken for a fairy's palace. Making my way through the guests, I arrived at a secluded area.

"Groom's dressing room," I whispered. However, as I began to enter, a familiar voice then shouted. And that was the cue for me to run. I then made my way through the crowds again, politely saying excuse me although, who would say that when someone's chasing you? Finding my way through the exit, I then hid myself beside the walls, as I silently prayed that they wouldn't find me.

I then chuckled with relief. I managed to slip a note inside the room. Heading my way to where we were to meet, my shoes clacked heavily along the concrete ground. However, an uneasy feeling drifted to me again, as misty figures passed me by.

* * *

Romeo's POV

Hearing the words my manager was saying, I then stared at him in disbelief. "She's blackmailing me again, now, during my wedding?"

He then nodded his head, as she showed me a delivered picture of my past wedding day. The day where I was grinning brightly in joy, yet it was also a day that the girl that I have loved left me. There she stood beside me, her face scratched out, yet cerulean blue hair still appeared by my side.

With the photo, a note came along. _I have the box, the box that will reveal all your little_ _secrets._ I shook my head in anger as I wondered how her kind and sweet personality turned to this?

One of the employees's then informed me that the wedding will start in two hours. Hurriedly making my way out of the room, I then stepped onto a folded sheet of paper. In curiosity of what it was I picked it up. And then I started reading it.

* * *

Juvia's POV

Waiting patiently against the trunk of the cherry blossom tree, a figure in a suit then began to approach me. But as it got closer, I realized that it wasn't the person I was suppose to meet.

Gray's POV

I stared at her in disgust, although it was hard with the way she looked. I then asked her in suspicion, "Are you trying to sabotage my plans of the wedding?"

She then looked at me in wonder, as her eyes brimmed with tears as she said, "Do you really think that Juvia's like that?

Continuing, she spoke with her voice breaking. "Juvia is doing this for the truth, so if you're cold heart can't handle it, they stop trying to deny when you're living with a ghost of your own!"

I was taken aback, I however retorted in anger, "See this piece of paper," I seethed while I held up the note she slipped, "Well this is what I think of your belief."

I then ripped the paper to shreds, while she looked at me with a dull, yet frighteningly dark look in her eye. "She's there watching you, _Ur_ is watching you."

Shocked at the words she said, I then headed back to my car, furious with anger. Yet a cold feeling passed through as if the cold breeze was hugging me itself.

* * *

Normal POV

A bluenette sat there under the oak tree, staring at the sky in disbelief. _It's raining again,_ she thought.

However, another figure approached her, as she widened her eyes when she recognized who it is. "You came," she breathed out.

He looked at her with a pained look in his eyes and whispered, "I thought you were her."

She then responded with a tone of sympathy. "She couldn't be here, she's dead."

His breathing became abrupt, as he choked back a sob. Tears filled the brim of his eye as he responded with a crack in his voice as he said, "I never knew."

 _Flashback_

 _( Italics=flashback_ NormalJuvia narrating _)_

You were once happy, filled with joy as you two loved each other. You're story was like Romeo and Juliet, yet it was instead Romeo and Wendy. And you were fine with that.

 _Rome and Wendy the happily chased each other around, it was around their senior high school year when they befriended, and fell in love with each other._

Although Wendy's grandmother disliked you, you proved to her and overcame your problems

 _He was then seen sitting at the dining table with Wendy, Porlyusica her grandmother, and his father, Macao Conbolt._

She held tight on you, even on your hardest times. She gave you courage that no one would be able to. And you loved her for that.

 _Romeo and Wendy were cheerfully walking in the rain, after she got him out of jail. She then showed him a metal box and said, "If you do something stupid like this, I will open this to world, and all your secrets will be revealed."_

 _He smiled at her sense of humor as he hugged her tightly, not caring if they were dripping wet from standing in the rain._

Yet fate struck when she left you on the altar on your wedding day

 _Romeo was at the altar in church, holding a bouquet of forget-me-not, their favorite flower, while crying uncontrollably._

What you didn't know is that she was dying. And you were angry at her for leaving you so suddenly. It made you angry, yet deep inside you knew you were sad, still longing for her. And during those moments, she wallowed in pain, regret, loneliness and sadness.

 _Wendy sat laid on the hospital bed, her life depending on a machine. She looked outside of the window to see the dripping rain, as memories flooded through her mind. Tears then leaked against her pale face._

But even though she was hurt, very hurt indeed, she promised in her heart that she would cheer you on. All in exchange for the love you gave her, and her coward ways of not being able to tell you.

 _Flashback ended_

Romeo broke down on his knees, tears filling his eyes, as he did on his past wedding day. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," he repeated over and over again.

Juvia then knelt down beside him and whispered, "She wants you to open the box for her."

Taking the bracelet with the key, he opened the box to reveal a pair of soccer shoes, with plastic forget-me-nots. These soccer shoes were the ones she bought for him on his first soccer game. He then smiled at the thought.

A ghostly figure then appeared in front of him as he was surprised to see who it was. Wendy beamed at him with the pretty face that he remembered. She then stood on her tiptoes, as the sun began to shine. She then gave him a light kiss and a hug, as the ray of the sun took her as she faded away.

He smiled at having the chance of seeing her once more. He then held onto the metal box, as he thanked the woman for going to all that trouble just to help both her and him. Unbeknownst to them, that in the distance, a raven-haired man watched what happened as the scene unfolded before his eyes.

* * *

Gray's POV

After heading back to the mall, I arrived at the wedding venue just to see the manger of Romeo chatting happily with one of the celebrity guest. I then approached him and dragged him over to a secluded corner and said, "If you think you're gonna get away with this, think again."

Just at that moment, Romeo arrived and punched him square in the face. He then announced, "The wedding is over." He then again punched the man in the face again.

Murmurs and gossips were heard around the room, as many said, "The curse strikes again."

Sighing in exasperation, I then asked Romeo to follow me into my office.

"You do know that you don't have any more hope in your career, am I right?"

Romeo sternly looked at me and responded, "I don't care, all I know is that someone will always be cheering for me."

"Fine then, good luck with that. I'll be suing your manager with 1,000,000 jewels for discontinuing this wedding. And I'll be watching you fail at what you do."

He then left my office, as an image of the blue-haired woman flickered in my mind. "You, Miss Juvia will rue this day."

* * *

 **Thank you minna-san for reading my story! I will be posting another two stories.**

 **Preview:**

 _The Special Room_

 _Characters: Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy_

 _Summary: Lucy arrives at the prestigious Magnolia High, only to end up at the special room; meant for the mentally ill. But high school surely wants to give her hell, as she creates unforgettable friendships, with a mix of humor, and a side serving of romance..._

 _The Fallen Angels_

 _Characters: Mira, Laxus, and other couples._

 _Summary: Mira has always been the dearly loved matchmaker of the heavens. Follow her as she creates pathways for the love-lost, as she recovers from her own dark secret and hidden past._

 **These two are what Juvia's dress and hair looked like.**

Dress: dorothy_perkins_sky_blue_lace/thing?id=83665681

Hair: /entry/group/46041412

 **Hope you have a nice day!**

 **-Promise-san**


	4. Author's Note

Hello fellow Fairy Tail fans, I would just like to announce that I have moved into a different account and will not be using this account anymore. I however will be re-writing the story for Ice, Rain and Sun in my other account. I will be posting it soon (Hopefully) as I can.

With much love,

ChemicalDisco (Name of new account)


End file.
